An interesting story
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This is a totally fictional story. In this story Grossie is the dad of Jon, Jeb, Bonnie, and Bear. And Getraer is the dad of Sindy, Harlan and Ponch. This story is full of drama, and a little humor at times. I hope you enjoy it.
1. The intro

There once was a man named Arthur Grossman or Grossie as his friends would call him. Grossie was married to a beautiful blonde named Sophia. Grossie and Sophia couldn't have kids so they decided to adopt some, because they really badly wanted some kids. They adopted a blonde boy named Jon Baker, a little black boy named Jeb Turner, a blonde girl named Bonnie Clark, and just recently they adopted a baby boy named Barry Baricza (Bear)

Across the street from them lived a man named Joe Getraer. He and his wife Betty also adopted their kids the first one was a young brunette named Sindy Cahill, followed by her was a short little curly haired kid named Harlan Arliss, and just recently they had witnessed a car accident where the parents died, but they had a 3 month old baby in the car with them the baby was the only survivor in that accident, Betty and Joe were able keep the child they found, it was a cute little Puerto Rican named Francis Llewellyn Poncherello or Ponch as they called him.


	2. Welcoming the new kids into the family

Jon Baker walked around his yard like a boy with nothing to do.

"I wish Getraer's kids would come out and play. They rarely do," he said to Jeb.

"Maybe they will, but keep in mind Jon, they did just get a new family member." Jeb said.

"So did we, and that didn't turn us anti social."

"Jon, I'm sure they'd love to come out," Jeb said then turned his head,

"Hey look here comes Sindy and Harlan," Jeb said with a smile.

"Hi guys, I wanted to introduce you to Francis Llewellyn Poncherello. We just call him Ponch for short," Sindy said.

"Hi, we got a new addition to our family too, his name is Barry Baricza we call him Bear," Jeb said, then Bonnie ran out of the house.

"Hi guys, I saw you from my bedroom window. I've been dying to meet your baby brother," she said. Then she saw Ponch,

"Oh he's adorable!" She said.

"Yeah he is, his name is Ponch. Do you wanna hold him?" Sindy asked. Bonnies eyes got huge,

"I'd love to hold him!" she exclaimed, then Sindy handed Ponch to Bonnie. Bonnie was super happy, Ponch just kinda looked at her with his big brown eyes.

"Ya know Ponch you are adorable," she told him then kissed his forehead.

"Do you wanna meet Bear?" Jeb asked.

"I'd love too," Sindy replied, then she and Jeb went inside.

"Bonnie can I hold Ponch?" Jon asked.

"Yeah sure, but be careful, babies are very fragile little humans," Bonnie said while handing Ponch over to Jon. Jon just smiled and nodded his head pretending he paid attention to Bonnie.

"Hi Ponch," he said softly to the precious baby he was holding. Ponch just looked at Jon with an expression that said,

'I don't understand you.' Jon just smiled. A few minutes later he felt something kinda warm,

"What was that?" he asked out loud then realized Ponch just spit up on him.

"Oh thanks Ponch, I really needed that." Jon said quietly then took Ponch inside to Sindy.


	3. Dinner across the street?

Sindy and Harlan worked on their homework while Betty held Ponch. He was asleep so they all had to be quiet. Getraer was at work, he was the sergeant at the CHP and Grossie worked for him.

"Mom, can we go over across the street to play with Jon, Jeb, and Bonnie please?" Harlan asked.

"Harlan is your homework done?" the first grader looked up at his mom with sad eyes.

"No, but Bonnie is the same grade as me she could help me with my homework."

"Let me guess since Jon and Jeb are also 4th graders they will help you with your school too?" Betty asked Sindy.

"Well…Yeah," she replied.

"Ok, but be home in time for supper," Betty said.

"Ok thanks mom," they said then ran out the door.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Thanks so much for helping us with homework," Sindy said.

"Your welcome Sindy, what are friends for," Jon replied. He liked her.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow then right Bonnie?" Harlan asked.

"Yep, unless I get a sudden illness," she joked.

"Ok bye, oh wait, do you wanna come over for dinner?" Sindy asked Jon.

"I'd love too, I mean we'd love too," he said slightly blushing.

"Great!" Sindy said then grabbed his hand and took him across the street with her. Harlan, Bonnie, and Jeb followed after them.

"We never asked yet Jon," Jeb said.

"Jeb be quiet, this is my first date with Sindy, don't spoil it," Jon whispered. They started to giggle,

"He really likes her doesn't he," Harlan said.

"Yeah, she is all he ever talks about," Bonnie said. Then they all walked into the house.

"Mom, can they eat with us please?" Sindy asked.

"I don't see why not, is Sophia ok with it?" Betty asked.

"Oh we never asked her," Sindy and Jon said in unison. Harlan, Bonnie, and Jeb giggled a little again.

"They even think alike," Jeb whispered.

"Yeah I noticed, by the way Sindy likes him too," Harlan whispered.


	4. Pre-Prom

Nine years later, Jon, Sindy and Jeb were all seniors in high school. Bonnie and Harlan were freshmen in high school, and Bear and Ponch were in 4th grade.

"Jon do you have plans tonight?"Jeb asked.

"I'm taking Sindy to prom," Jon said excitedly.

"I'm gonna go with Lindsey Summers," Jeb said.

"Some guy asked Bonnie to go to prom with him, and then some girl asked Harlan to go with her," Bear said.

"What are you doing tonight Bear?"

"I'm sleeping over at Ponch's house," Bear replied excitedly.

"Oh cool, have fun," Jon said not looking like he meant it.

"What wrong?" Bear asked.

"Well, I don't like Ponch to much he gets into way to much trouble."

"Well that's not his fault, half the time it's because he is bored and does something he finds fun, but then finds out later he shouldn't have done that," Bear said defending his best friend.

"Ok, but please be careful around him Bear. I don't want you getting into trouble too," Jon said.

"Oh Jon, cut it out. He really isn't that bad," Bear said.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ponch! Come here!" Sindy yelled. Ponch came running to his sisters' room.

"What Sindy?" he asked smiling up at his older sister.

"Did you move my prom dress over to the chair and get it all wrinkled?"

"No, why would I touch your prom dress? You told me not to," Ponch replied.

"Ponch, I already talked to Harlan, and he didn't touch it. Dad has been at work all day and mom is over at the high school helping set up for prom. You are the only other person that could've touched it."

"Ok fine, I'm really sorry Sindy, you asked me to take it to your room. I had no idea it would get wrinkled in the chair," Ponch said staring down at his feet.

"I'm really sorry Sindy, please don't hate me," he said looking back up at her, he was in tears.

"Oh Ponch its ok, I'll just throw it in the dryer to get the wrinkles out. Prom doesn't start for a few more hours anyway. I don't hate you, I never could hate you," she said hugging her little brother.

"I love you Francis Llewellyn Poncherello," she said then kissed him on the top of the head.


	5. Prom

Bear got to Ponch's house just in time to see Ponch come outside crying.

"Ponch what's wrong?" Bear asked.

"Nothing, it's just between me and my mom. She's such a jerk sometimes." Bear was confused.

"She thinks she can just tell me I can invite a friend over and then at the last second decide that I need to spend all night on my homework. I have all weekend to work on that why do I have to start now. This is 4th grade, homework doesn't matter that much in this grade." Ponch just kept going on and on about his homework Bear looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Ponch, if it makes you feel any better I brought some of my homework along to work on. We can work together," he suggested.

"Ok, I guess that could work," Ponch said sadly. Then they went into the house and worked on homework all night long.

"When I'm in high school, I don't really wanna do any homework, how about you?"

"Well, in high school homework is slightly important Ponch, I think I'll do mine."

"Ok, maybe I'll do some of it," Ponch said smiling.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Wow this is great, Jon you're a really good dancer," Sindy said.

"Thanks, you're pretty good too Sindy," Jon replied as they continued to dance together.

"Look at them, they look so happy," Harlan whispered to Bonnie over by the punch bowl.

"Yeah I thought so too. I can't believe my date didn't show up," she said the guy that asked her out never showed up, and the girl that asked Harlan out never showed up either.

"It's ok, we just came together as friends, I'm glad it was both of us that got stood up and not just one of us," Harlan said to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right, hey Harlan I was really hoping to dance tonight, do you think you could dance with me?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not the best dancer, but I will dance with you Bonnie," Harlan replied.


	6. The bakery

A few years later, when Jon and Sindy were twenty-three they got married. Jeb was also twenty-three and now worked at the CHP with his dad, so did Jon and Sindy. Bonnie and Harlan were nineteen and in their first year of college. Bear and Ponch were fourteen and in their first year of high school.

"Hey guys, I'm taking you to the bakery," Jon announced to his siblings and Sindy's siblings.

"Really that's great, I'm in need of a jelly filled doughnut right now," Ponch said excitedly pushing his homework aside.

"Me too," Bear said licking his lips.

 _Meanwhile….._

Jon pulled into the parking lot at the bakery.

"Well here we are," he said. Everyone started getting out of the car and walking towards the building.

"Thanks Jon, you're amazing," Ponch said as he was passing Jon to go into the bakery. Sindy smiled,

"See I told ya he liked you."

"Yeah, I guess ever since the day he spit up on my brand new t-shirt I've thought he didn't like me," Jon said. Then they laughed.

 _Meanwhile….._

As they waited for Jon to pay the baker for the food they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked alarmed.

"Keep calm and try to find out if everyone's ok," Jon said, then there was a second explosion and the entire bakery was on fire. Jon, Sindy, Jeb, Bonnie, and Harlan made it out.

"Jon where is Bear?" Jeb asked.

"I don't know he should be here," Jon said looking around, then there was a third explosion.

 _Meanwhile inside….._

"Bear, let me help you," Ponch said trying to lift up the pieces of ceiling that had fallen on Bear.

"Ponch, just get outta here. You can't save me, but you can at least save yourself," Bear said.

"No Bear I won't leave you, you're my best friend, and I can help you just trust me ok." Bear didn't say anything, after a little bit Ponch freed Bear and helped him up.

"Let's go Bear," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Where is Ponch?" Sindy asked just realizing her youngest brother was missing.

"He's probably with Bear," Jon said still looking around for Bear. Then they saw Ponch and Bear come out, Ponch was helping Bear walk.

"Jon, Bear hurt his leg," Ponch said while slowly setting Bear on the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" Jeb asked.

"Wait, the baker is still in there," Ponch said.

"Ponch don't go back in there," Jon said.

"Jon, there is someone in there, I have to save him," Ponch said then went back in. He was looking around for the baker and found him trapped under some ceiling tile.

"Hey baker guy can you hear me?"

"Yeah kid, and the names Mr. Peterson," replied the baker.

"I'm gonna try to free you if ya don't mind."

"Thanks kid."

"Oh my name is Ponch."

"Thanks so much Ponch, I'm surprised no one even attempted to rescue me." Ponch smiled at Mr. Peterson. He got him free.

"I can walk," Peterson said.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside," Ponch said, then started coughing because of the smoke. Mr. Peterson was walking out, Ponch was right behind him. Ponch was coughing a lot. Mr. Peterson was holding his breath to keep from inhaling to much smoke. He was in such a hurry to get out he never looked back to see if Ponch was still there. Ponch fell over coughing and struggling to breathe. Mr. Peterson came out.

"Ponch we made it!" he exclaimed.

"Ponch? Ponch where are you?" he asked looking around. Sindy and Harlan came running.

"Where is our little brother? Where's Ponch?" They asked.

"I thought he was right behind me," Peterson replied. The CHP and fire department showed up.

"Jon, Jeb, Bonnie, and Bear you are all ok," Grossie said hugging his children.

"Sindy, Harlan, wait a minute where is Ponch?" Getraer asked panicked.

"Dad I think he's still in there," Harlan said. Getraer turned to Grossie,

"I'm going in there," he said.

"Ok Sarge if you want to. But please be careful," Grossie said.

Getraer ran in, he heard a weak sound of someone coughing and trying to call out for help, but then it was silent. He kept looking around and finally spotted his fourteen year old son on the floor, he was barely breathing.

"Ponch! Ponch can you hear me?"

"D….D..Dad?"

"Ponch, I'm gonna get you outta here," Getraer said then picked him up and carried him out. He was immediately taken by the paramedics, and soon transported to the hospital.

"That kid saved my life; I hope the doctors can save his," Mr. Peterson said to Getraer.

"I hope so too, that kid is my son," Getraer replied.

"Well you should be proud; your son is a hero. Not only did he save me, he also saved that kid over there," Mr. Peterson said pointing towards Bear.

"I'm always proud of him," Getraer replied.


	7. No Vacation

Ponch ended up being ok, he just had to stay overnight for observation. Bear came to visit.

"Ponch, thanks for saving me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you could," Bear said.

"Bear that's ok, not very many people believe I can do anything right anyway," Ponch replied.

"Ponch I'd like to take you on our family vacation. Dad said I could only bring one friend, and I wanna bring you," Bear said.

"Ok, but just warning, now days I sleep with loud 70's and 80's music playing. Normally I have my headphones on, but apparently people can still here it sometimes."

"That's ok, Jeb does that too," Bear said.

"Oh are Jon and Sindy coming?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are we going? And how long will we be gone."

"We are going to Iowa for the whole summer."

"Iowa? Where is that?"

"A long ways away from here that's for sure."

"Ok, well I'll have to ask my dad, but I am sure I can go," Ponch said excitedly.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch was at home now, and his dad just came home from work.

"Hi dad," Ponch said then hugged him.

"Hi Ponch, what's up?"

"What makes you think something's up?" Ponch asked smiling.

"just kidding, Bear invited me on his family vacation. It's the whole summer, and it's in Iowa."

"Iowa? Where is that?"

"I don't know, but it's far from here that's all Bear told me."

"Ok, sounds good to me, I'll just have to talk to your mother," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Joe, I'm sorry the answer is still no. Francis Llewellyn Poncherello HAS to go to school in the summer."

"Maybe he can get home schooled through the summer. Sindy and Jon could help."

"Ok we'll ask them," Betty replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Ponch, your grades this year are not so good. If you wanna be in 10th grade next year you have to go to summer school and get your grades up," Betty said. An expression of hurt, anger, and sadness was clearly seen on his face.

"But mom I really wanna go with Bear and his family on a vacation."

"Well then, you still have to do something about your grades."

"Look, I'm sorry if I fail my first year of high school. It's not my fault I'm dumb," Ponch said.

"Hey sweetie no one ever said you were dumb."

"They didn't have to, I already knew it. If I were smarter I wouldn't be having this conversation with you about school now would I?" Ponch said then was quiet for a few seconds Betty was speechless.

"I just can't believe you'd even consider making me do school during the summer. Do you hate me or something? No one else in this family would've had to do this."

"Yes, but…."

"But nothing, just admit it already, I'm dumb and you hate me. You know it's true," Ponch said. Betty was almost in tears.

"Ya know sometimes I wish you would've just left me there to die in that car accident. I never would've had to experience all of this. I hate school why would you make me do more of it?"

"Ponch listen to me there's more I have to tell you."

"What? That I can't hang out with any of my friends over the summer? Because congratulations, I won't hang out with anyone this summer. In fact I won't spend time with anyone ever again," Ponch said as tears filled his eyes

"Ponch that's not what I was gonna say."

"Oh sure it wasn't, I'm sure you had much worse plans for me. I hate you; I wish I never knew you or anyone else from this family. You all just think I'm an idiot and a trouble maker," Ponch said then started to leave.

"Don't go Ponch, I really do love you, and I have more to say," Betty said then hugged Ponch. He pushed her away,

"Don't touch me. I know what you're trying to do, your tryin' to calm me down just so you can hurt me again."

"No that's not true."

"Just stop tryin' to be nice. I know its all just an act," Ponch said then left quickly before she could have a chance to say anything more to him.

"Francis Llewellyn Poncherello come back here!" Betty yelled. Ponch completely ignored her. He went straight to his room and slammed the door. Betty fell to her knees and began to pray.


	8. Drama with a capital D

The phone started to ring, Betty answered it.

"Hello this is Betty Getraer."

"Betty its Joe."

"Oh hi honey I'm soooooooooo glad you called," Betty said.

"Is something wrong?" Joe asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, what did you call about?"

"I wanted to check on my wonderful family. Is Harlan there yet? I heard he was coming over today."

"He's not here yet," Betty replied.

"Ok, so what's going on at home? How's my favorite high school student doing?"

"Not so good, he's pretty upset about the whole idea of summer school. I didn't even get to tell him about the home school option. He was really upset and by the end of our conversation was in tears, he left and went to his room before I could explain anything else to him. He slammed the door shut and probably locked it. I heard him say some pretty sad things he expressed to me that he wished we would've just left him to die in that car accident when we very first found him fourteen years ago."

"Wait, so he basically told you he wished he was dead?" Getraer asked.

"Pretty much."

"Betty I'll be home as soon as I can. Leave him alone until I get home. I'll try to talk to him," Getraer said.

"Ok, but just a warning he barely let's people touch him or go near him."

"Ok thanks, Betty," Getraer said then they both hung up. Harlan came into the house a few seconds later.

"Hi, mom, where is Ponch?"

"In his room he's upset with me."

"I'll go try to talk to him. He'll listen to me I'm his brother," Harlan said then went straight to Ponch's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Harlan, can I come in please?"

"I guess you can," Ponch replied then unlocked the door and opened it. Harlan came in and closed the door behind him.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Harlan asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. It has to do with school."

"Oh is it summer school?"

"How'd you know?" Ponch asked surprised Harlan figured it out so fast.

"Believe me word travels fast in this family. Listen Ponch, I know it is embarrassing and it makes you feel stupid, but it really will help you get ready for next year."

"How would you know? You never had to do it."

"Well believe it or not, I had to go to summer school when I was in first grade. You were a baby at that time, and you cried every time I left, you wanted to go with me."

"Why would I wanna go to school?" Ponch asked.

"You didn't exactly wanna go to school exactly; you just wanted to be with me," Harlan replied.

"Yeah well that still doesn't help me want to go to summer school."

"It can't be that bad," Harlan said.

"You have no idea, what it's gonna be like Harlan. All the bullies go to summer school. All the bullies have really bad grades, worse than mine."

"Just don't talk to them then."

"Harlan, I can't just ignore them. They'll think I'm anti social and then they will have even more to pick on me about."

"What? You get bullied at school? Do mom and dad know?"

"No, why should I tell them? I've always been bullied. It's nothing new to me."

"Ponch, they would wanna know about this. Trust me they really do care."

"Sure they would," Ponch said rolling his eyes.

"Ponch please listen to me, they do care I know they do believe me."

"Yeah they care about you. That's just because you're smart and you look like you belong in this family more than I do."

"Ponch its not like that, they love you as much as they love me and Sindy."

"Yep I know dad does, but mom, she it's hard to believe she ever loved me."

"Hey I know you two don't get along a lot of the time, but she really does love you Ponch." Harlan said then tried to hug Ponch, Ponch pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, just leave me alone for awhile please," Ponch said starting to cry again.

"Ponch can I please talk to you?"

"What for? So you can tell me I'm wrong about everything I just said? Harlan, I'm tired of listening to people talk and make everything seem like everything is gonna be ok. Everyone thinks that they know exactly how I feel, they always compare their experiences to what I'm going through and they have no idea how much different my problems are from theirs. Harlan I've never believed mom loved me, I know dad does he loves everyone, but not mom she only loves certain people and I'm not one of them," Ponch said. Harlan was speechless. Ponch just looked at Harlan for a while, then asked him to leave. When Harlan left, Ponch closed and locked the door.

"Mom it's gonna take lots of time and prayer to get him out of there," Harlan said then laid on the couch.


	9. He ran away?

Getraer came home and went over to Betty,

"How's he doing?" he asked then hugged Betty.

"Not so good, he won't come out of his room."

"Ok, I'll try to talk to him," Getraer said.

"Good luck, your gonna need it," Harlan said.

"Thanks Harlan." Getraer said then went to Ponch's bedroom door and knocked.

"Go away," Ponch said.

"Ponch please let me in," Getraer said.

"Dad?..." Ponch heard the sound of his dad's voice and so badly wanted to see him. But then a thought struck him,

"He probably wants me to go to summer school too," he said quietly.

"Go away dad," Getraer stood there stunned. Ponch never had told his dad to go away twice. He loved his dad. He would've let him in, unless he was upset with Getraer too.

"It's no use Betty, he's shutting us out."

"This is all my fault Joe. I should've said what I said differently," Betty said then started to cry on her husband.

"Betty it's not your fault, there's gotta be more to it than just summer school," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"He has to come out sometime. It's been two days, he won't talk to us. He just completely shut us out," Getraer told his friend Hank at work.

"Have you attempted to open the door?"

"Not really, I heard him lock the door."

"Have you looked through the window?"

"No the curtain is closed."

"Ok, my only other suggestion is to break down the door."

"I figured you'd say that. I just can't bring myself to break down his door. He'd be so upset with me."

"Ok, I'll do it for ya. I know Ponch loves me too. He'll talk to me."

"Ok go ahead," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Hank came over that evening.

"If we get him to come out he might join us for dinner," Hank said. He knocked on the door and got no answer. He kicked the door down and went into the room. No one was in there.

"Where is he?" Joe asked. He saw a few things missing mostly really important items that Ponch owned. Then they noticed the window was open.

"He…he…ran away," Joe said in tears.

"He didn't even leave a note," Hank said also feeling sad inside. Betty rushed over,

"Guys what's going on?" She asked.

"Ponch ran away," Hank said. Betty fell into Joe's arms crying.

"Why? Joe why would he run away? Why would he shut us out?"

"I don't know, but when we find him I wanna know," Joe said.


	10. The bad news spreads

Sindy was at work then she got called into Getraer's office.

"Hi dad," she said with a smile.

"Sindy I've got some bad news," Getraer said. Sindy's smile faded.

"What?"

"It's about Ponch, he ran away from home last night," Sindy's eyes got wide.

"What? Dad he could get killed out there all alone on the streets of L.A," she said.

"Sindy I already know that, that's why I'm so worried about him right now. I was hoping you and Jon could help us find him."

"I'd be happy to help. I want my little brother to be safe and at home," Sindy said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch walked around trying to stay as much out of site as possible. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he at least knew it would be far from home. He saw this group of older boys start walking towards him. One grabbed him and pulled out a knife.

"You got any money kid?'

"Yeah, but I'm not giving it to you," Ponch replied while trying to get away from the guy.

"Give it to me now, or I'll kill you!" the guy yelled. Ponch still struggled to get out of that guys grip. The last thing he wanted to do was give away all his money, to some guy who was probably gonna go spend it on drugs. The guy took his knife and stabbed Ponch, as Ponch started to fall to the ground the guy ran off without the money. 'Why would he try to kill me and then not even take what he wanted?' Ponch wondered. He tried to get up and get to a better place, but as soon as he sat up he was in a ton of pain and he ended up just laying back down.


	11. Ponch runs into some trouble

Sindy, Jon, Hank, and Getraer all were searching for Ponch.

"Oh I hope he's alright," Hank said quietly.

"Me too," Jon agreed. Sindy and Getraer were both to worried to even say anything.

 _Meanwhile…._

An older man walking by saw Ponch laying there on the ground. He rushed over.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked. Ponch just looked at him, he had fear in his eyes, he was afraid he was gonna die.

"Don't worry it's gonna be ok. I'm a doctor, I'll help you. My name is Joe Early, what's yours?" Dr. Early asked while he checked Ponch's vital signs.

"P..P..Ponch." Ponch was only able to spit out that much of his name.

"Well Ponch, you're in luck, my place is really close by I have some medical supplies there," Dr. Early said. He ripped some of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Ponch to try to stop the bleeding, then he picked him up and carried him to his place.

 _Meanwhile….._

Dr. Early saved Ponch's life, and then he called Getraer, he had heard on the news about Ponch being missing and who to call if you find him and all that stuff.

Getraer came as soon as he could. When he saw Ponch laying there on the couch alive, he was filled with joy.

"Oh Ponch, I was so worried about you!" He exclaimed then hugged him. Betty showed up with Harlan soon after Getraer did.

"Ponch, I'm so sorry about all of this. I should've told you from the start, that Sindy and Jon offered to home school you through the summer while you're on vacation." Ponch smiled slightly when he saw his mom. He never had been so happy to see her in his whole life. He slowly got off the couch and hugged her.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I never should've left," he said. She kissed him on the top of the head.

"I forgive you honey, I'm just so glad you're ok," she said.

"Thank Dr. Early, he saved my life," Ponch said.

"Thank you Dr. Early," Betty and Joe said.

"Your welcome, I was just doing my job," he replied.

"Well, I'm glad you happened to be in the right place at the right time," Getraer said.

"Me too," Sindy agreed.

THE

END


End file.
